Rupta
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Un consultorio vacío, un grupo de pacientes preocupados y una pregunta flotando en el aire...¿donde está Tofu?
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la escritura, la fantasía y el libre uso de la imaginación. Muchas razones nos inspiran a escribir pero la razón principal de hacer esto es que es divertido.

**.**

Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:

**.**

Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

..

Aoi Fhrey presenta:

.

**-Rupta-**

**.**

Esa mañana Tofu Onno salió de su clínica con la perspectiva de un largo día de trabajo por venir. Hoy no podía quedarse en la comodidad y frescura de su consultorio, era la época del mes para visitar a las personas que ya no podían ir por sus propios medios a la clínica. En total cinco pacientes por visitar. Pero tan distantes unos de otros que le tomaría varias horas en metro, caminando y en autobús completar todo el recorrido.

Con un suspiro Tofu comenzó su marcha hacia la estación. Usualmente hubiera tomado un taxi, pero con las finanzas tan frágiles como estaban este mes lo mejor era hacer un ahorro, por pequeño que fuera.

"_Una moneda ahorrada hoy será una buena aliada mañana_." Decía su padre con aquella practicidad suya para la vida. Y en esta época difícil necesitaba todas las aliadas que pudiese conseguir.

Con pasos tranquilos avanzó hasta dejar los límites del distrito especial de Nerima; un tecnicismo que Tofu encontraba adecuado por todas las personas "especiales" que vivían en ese lugar. Casi cualquier cosa podía pasar en ese distrito. Sin ir más lejos la semana pasada había visto contra todo pronóstico un barco volador.

Pero para él ninguno de esos eventos peculiares era muy importante. Nerima era especial porque ahí se encontraba su clínica, su orgullo y el fruto de años de trabajo y estudio. Además de que era en ese lugar donde vivía una mujer muy especial para él. Ella aún no lo sabía pero era la persona con la que Tofu quería iniciar el proyecto más emocionante de su vida…una familia. Si tan solo por una vez no se pusiera en ridículo en su presencia.

Solo pensar en la dulce Kasumi Tendo le hizo sentir esa niebla enloquecedora en la cabeza. Con un pequeño esfuerzo Tofu mantuvo la neblina de sus gafas bajo control.

En cuanto sus pies lo sacaron de Nerima sintió un leve escalofrió, era sutil pero se podía sentir el cambio de energía. Aquello era como salir de un cuarto cálido hacia la fría intemperie. Toda la chispeante alegría y vida quedaba atrás para solo dejar fría y pesada monotonía. En ocasiones casi se podía sentir que Ranma y sus amigos le daban una infusión de energía al lugar, pero Tofu nunca se dio el tiempo para comprobarlo… Tal vez un día de estos cuando el trabajo y las preocupaciones fuesen menores.

Cuando sus pasos por fin lo acercaron al río de gente que se reunía en el metro, los movimientos de Tofu se hicieron lentos y sus pasos pesados.

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos y ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado. De nuevo.

Se encaminó hacia una humilde banca para descansar un poco. "Debe ser el calor del sol lo que me está molestando" se dijo a sí mismo como una especie de mantra en el que casi ya no creía. Otra voz en su interior, la del experto le enumeró todos los detalles que él se esforzaba por ignorar. "Esta fatiga no es normal, la gente a tu alrededor ha comentado que se te ve más delgado; duermes con normalidad pero cada día te cuesta más trabajo dejar la cama; has olvidado citas de pacientes y dejaste la billetera en el taxi la semana pasada."

Tofu ignoró sus propias observaciones, ya que en ese momento recordó que no eran cinco sino seis los pacientes por visitar. Con un suspiro sacó un papel de entre sus ropas y añadió a la lista el nombre de Midori Asakura. Ahora eran tres hombres y tres mujeres en la lista. Y para colmo de males Midori-san era quien vivía más lejos de los seis.

Y con la perspectiva de un día ligeramente más duro que en un principio, Tofu se puso en pie nuevamente y se dirigió sin pausa hacia la estación del metro.

* * *

La mañana continuó sin mayores sorpresas, y tras atender a sus dos primeros pacientes sin sentir cansancio alguno, el hombre de los anteojos se convenció de que todo iría bien. Las consultas restantes eran en áreas semi-rurales, lejos del ruido y el ajetreo. Otro viaje en tren bala llevó a Tofu hacia un área mas despejada y verde.

Como para confirmar sus ideas optimistas al dejar la estación el sol estaba radiante y calentaba su piel sin ser una molestia, en el cielo apenas se notaban unos jirones de nubes dispersas. El aire limpio y húmedo que se respiraba tenía un agradable aroma a hierba húmeda tal vez por una lluvia nocturna. Pero lo mejor era que, mientras avanzaba, la vista de Tofu disfrutaba de una verde pradera frente a él. Tal vez era por los restos de rocío pero aquella pradera tenía un color mas vivo de lo usual y era un regalo para los sentidos.

El hombre de los lentes avanzó con calma por el pequeño sendero que conducía hacia la casa de su próximo paciente.

**.**

oOo

Yukino Ibuki era por naturaleza una persona desconfiada. No era que la anciana mujer fuese agria o mal humorada, pero su filosofía de vida era: "Todas las personas quieren obtener algo a cambio",y sin importar cuán amables o bien intencionadas fuesen, todas perseguían un interés. Y eso no cambiaría para ella.

Cuando ya no pudo ir a Nerima el joven Onno ofreció visitarla en su casa para no interrumpir su terapia, a lo que ella respondió de forma automática.

–¿Cuánto dinero extra va a costarme este servicio suyo joven?

Tofu le dio una mirada confundida a la anciana, pero le respondió con una sonrisa.

–El precio de la consulta es el mismo Ibuki-san, pero tendremos que espaciar un poco las terapias.

Ella asintió conforme pero en su interior no bajó la guardia. "Si no es dinero lo que quiere alguna otra cosa tendría que ser. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el niño pida algo a cambio."

Pero pasaron los meses y el joven quiropráctico nada pidió. Ella dejó dinero descuidadamente sobre la mesa, preparó comida especialmente buena los días de sus visitas para tentarlo a comer, incluso lo espió por la ventana cuando se marchaba para ver si tomaba algunos vegetales de la cosecha que descuidadamente dejaba en cajas abiertas cerca del sendero.

Pero nada tomó. Yukino simplemente no entendía su comportamiento.

Cuando llegó para su revisión de este mes, la anciana contuvo un gemido de sorpresa: era el mismo hombre amable, la misma sonrisa, su forma de atenderla era tan profesional como siempre, ¡pero estaba tan cambiado! Sus ojos se veían opacos, cansados, tenia ojeras, sus movimientos eran lentos y estaba muy delgado. La forma de pensar de toda una vida le susurró: "Hoy sí que te pedirá algo; con ese aspecto le sobran motivos, Hoy es el día".

Con esa obstinada idea esperó. Mas al terminar la consulta, lo único que el joven Tofu dijo fue:

–Hasta el próximo mes Ibuki–san, no se esfuerce mucho cargando objetos pesados.

Y con una reverencia salió de su casa. La confundida mujer solo le devolvió el saludo sin decir nada.

Aunque ella era mayor, en ese momento se sintió como una niña grosera e imprudente. Por su aspecto el doctor tenía algún problema serio. Y ella con infantil obstinación no ayudó en nada.

–Necia…Necia…Necia...Ya es muy tarde para que arregles tu conducta –se repetía una y otra vez Yukino– miró por la ventana y aún se distinguía la espalda del joven que se alejaba por el sendero. –Aún no es demasiado tarde–apresuradamente fue hacia su mesita en busca del teléfono y marcó un número.

–¿Shingo? Soy yo, tengo un favor que pedirte… ¡No, no quiero tu dinero viejo necio! Lo que quiero no es para mí, y en cuanto termines puedes venir directo a mi casa, que ya sé que me cobrarás…Nada…No tengo tiempo para explicarte, solo lleva tu carrito de ramen a la encrucijada del sendero… ¡No me escuchaste!… ¡Solo lleva tu carrito a donde te digo!…En unos treinta minutos pasará un hombre joven de cabello castaño y lentes redondos… ¡No me interesa tu reuma! Cuando llegue debes tener el puesto listo y le ofreces un ramen de lujo… ¡No! ¡No le cobres! -la mujer escuchó las razonables protestas de su hermano del otro lado de la línea. Cuando terminó ella le respondió con una voz calmada y seria.

–En cuanto lo veas entenderás porque te estoy pidiendo semejante locura sin darte explicaciones…ya me dirás si fuiste capaz de cobrarle el ramen.

oOo

Tofu avanzaba con paso lento por el pequeño sendero. El sol ya no era tan amigable como en su viaje de ida y le daba con fiereza en la cara. Se estaba cansando de nuevo, pero a diferencia de su recorrido por la ciudad no había un sitio para descansar en la pradera. "Tal vez debería dejar el resto de las visitas para mañana", se dijo al sentir los pies como si sus sandalias fuesen de plomo. Con una mano se limpió el sudor del rostro. Un momento después tuvo que limpiarse los ojos pues su visión se estaba empañando como cuando miraba a cierta hermosa mujer de cabello castaño.

Al ajustarse de nuevo los lentes pudo ver un pequeño techo de madera que asomaba por la colina. Con la esperanza de sentarse a esperar el autobús bajo la comodidad de una sombra, el quiropráctico avanzó más rápido.

No era la caseta de madera que esperaba, sino un puesto ambulante de ramen. Aunque le pareció un tanto raro el lugar para vender ramen él no puso objeciones. "Agradece cada pequeña bendición que te regale la vida", decía su madre, y aunque solo tenía dinero para una modesta comida, Tofu estaba agradecido.

–¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué desea comer joven?

La vigorosa voz era de un anciano de piel curtida por el sol pero aun así con visibles estragos por el calor. Casi parecía haber corrido una larga carrera bajo el sol.

–Gracias, solo quiero un ramen sencillo.

El pequeño hombre le dio una mirada a Tofu mucho más tiempo del que se consideraría educado observar a una persona.

–¿Ocurre algo, señor?

–No, no, no. Nada joven. Perdone a este viejo perdido en sus pensamientos. El calor me hace divagar un poco. ¿Quiere una bebida fría por cuenta de la casa mientras espera?

La respuesta de Tofu fue una sonrisa.

A falta de más clientes el anciano se puso a parlotear con buen humor mientras amasaba la pasta.

–Aprendí a hacer los fideos ramen de esta manera en Shanghai. Era fascinante el ver como un fideo se convertía en dos, después en cuatro y así sucesivamente todo el tiempo.

–¿El ramen es muy popular en esta región?–preguntó Tofu con interés.

–Ya lo creo joven. Ahora se ven platos de ramen por todo el país y muchas personas hacen grandes filas para probar sus favoritos. Pero mi padre siempre me dijo que el ramen comenzó a ser popular en Saporo, y de ahí se extendió a otras ciudades. Lo que nunca pude averiguar es de donde viene la palabra.

Tofú recordó cierta plática con la matriarca amazona y le respondió.

–¡Ah!, la palabra viene de la propia forma de elaborar los fideos. Son dos caracteres chinos que se leen "ra" y "men" y que significan respectivamente "estirar" y "fideo".

El hombre detuvo sus laboriosas manos y soltó una alegre carcajada.

–¡Vaya! Con que de ahí viene. Mi esposa Sumiko y yo hemos tenido una pequeña discusión por años sobre el origen de la palabra, ¡y ahora resulta que ninguno de los dos tenía razón! jajaja.

Tras asegurarle que la información venia de una respetable persona nativa de China, el hombre estaba de tan buen humor que insistió en cambiar su orden por un ramen de lujo con cerdo extra totalmente gratis.

Después de despedirse, Shingo miraba la figura del joven de las gafas alejándose hacia la carretera para esperar el autobús. Su sonrisa de vendedor se cambió a una expresión preocupada, con todo y la comida parecía que una brisa suave derribaría a ese hombre.

–Yukino onne-sama tenía razón, le hubiera dado comida incluso para llevar.

oOo

El sol de la tarde aún iluminaba lo suficiente el cielo, y Tofu avanzaba con calma hacia la estación del tren después de haber concluido sus visitas. Dos de sus pacientes estaban en la misma casa, pero para su mala suerte con el último paciente tuvo que esperar casi dos horas para que lo recibiera.

La jornada fue larga, y Tofu solo quería llegar a su clínica para tomar un buen baño e irse a dormir; como ultima precaución se revisó los bolsillos para asegurarse que el dinero de las consultas estuviese bien guardado. "Mucho trabajo como para que en un descuido se pierda". Con un movimiento de la mano tocó el papel donde había escrito los nombres de sus pacientes, y al recordar el nombre extra en su lista el hombre dio un gemido.

"Olvide de nuevo a la señora Midori". La mujer solo tenía una fisura en la pelvis, pero tan impetuosa como era no dudaría en ignorar sus recomendaciones. Un movimiento incorrecto convertiría esa pequeña grieta en una fractura muy seria. No se podía aplazar su visita durante más tiempo.

Así que en lugar del recorrido de 20 minutos en tren hacia Nerima Tofu tomó el vagón para hacer el viaje de 2 horas hacia la estación de Kanegawa.

Era un extraño contraste: por la mañana eran las áreas rurales y tranquilas, pero para su último paciente tenía que ir a un lugar casi tan lleno de gente como Tokio.

oOo

En el distrito de Kanegawa los residentes vivían de la forma más tranquila y normal que les era posible. Algunos borrachos tardíos o el ocasional robo eran los sucesos de mayor notoriedad, nada de los bizarros eventos que contaban sobre otros distritos. Sin embargo existían algunos habitantes "notables" por sus excentricidades, uno de ellos era la amarga mujer dueña del edificio en el lado norte de Kanegawa.

La señora Midori Asakura contaba siempre la misma historia a cada uno de sus visitantes.

–El edificio de departamentos _Kiseki no Umi_ fue planeado con las mejores intenciones por sus diseñadores. Cuando se inauguro a inicios de los ochenta era el edificio más alto de la región, con ocho pisos, y por eso contaba con una vista aérea privilegiada para sus residentes. El sol daba al edificio una buena iluminación durante todo el día y las corrientes de aire eran aprovechadas por su ingenioso diseño para mantener un ambiente fresco en el lugar. En sus inicios el edificio estaba pintado de un color azul vibrante fácil de recordar.

Pero al llegar a ese punto de su relato la voz de la mujer se volvía amarga.

–Sin embargo todo ello cambio cuando los lotes inmediatos al Kiseki decidieron construir edificios residenciales también. Usando los beneficios originales a su favor, el primer edificio nuevo de once pisos despojó de la luz matinal al veterano. El segundo edificio, que se construyó en su flanco izquierdo, bloqueó las corrientes de aire. Y el último, de la misma altura que el Kiseki, le quitó la luz de la tarde.

Y del mismo modo que el agua estancada el edificio se fue deteriorando lenta pero irreversiblemente. Los pasillos una vez luminosos se volvieron lúgubres, sin importar cuanta luz artificial se colocase. El aire se llenó de los olores combinados de las cocinas o baños de los edificios vecinos. Y ningún aparato instalado pudo limpiar por completo ese ambiente viciado para los vecinos del Kiseki. El edificio quedó irreversiblemente cercado por sus vecinos, dejándole solo un callejón de dos metros como salida y por donde muy raramente daba la luz del sol.

El relato de la anciana era casi siempre el mismo; lo que nunca variaba en su historia era el final.

–Una herradura de hierro y concreto –decía la dueña y residente del _Kiseki no Umi_– Ahogaron mi sueño y convirtieron el nombre del edificio en un mal chiste.

Con tantas repeticiones Tofu ya solo se sentaba pacientemente a escuchar la historia. Pues ninguna otra cosa le interesaba a la mujer. Ella no pedía ayuda o lastima…Tan solo que sus visitantes escucharan su relato.

Y como si se tratara de un conjuro mágico, una vez terminada la historia, el tiempo fluía con normalidad otra vez para Midori.

–¿Ya ha pasado un mes Tofu-kun? El tiempo no se siente encerrada en esta hermosa jaula.

–Veo que está de tan buen humor como siempre Asakura–san. ¿Cómo se ha sentido este mes?

–Aburrida, solo quiero que me des el alta para poder salir de este departamento.

–Bueno, pues vamos a revisar esas radiografías para ver si puedo cumplir ese deseo suyo.

Mientras la revisión de la mujer continuaba, Tofu no pudo quitarse la sensación de ser observado. Era una impresión incomoda, como si los demás pudiesen ver algo que escapaba a sus propios ojos, pero nadie decía nada.

Tal vez era por aquella molestia o tal vez porque la fatiga del día estaba regresando, pero Tofu se apresuró a terminar su examen.

–Me alegra decir que ya puedes ir a donde te plazca Midori-san, la lesión ha sanado por completo pero debes…

–Sí, sí, nada de esfuerzos, ahora sal de esta jaula muchacho. Tal parece que el Kiseki te estuviera envenenando a ti. Ve a buscar una buena compañía, ya te visitaré yo misma en Nerima si hace falta.

Al salir del departamento y ya a plena oscuridad, Tofu pudo concentrarse en regresar a casa; se sentía agotado y también muy mareado. El taxi a casa ya no sería un lujo sino una necesidad. Avanzó por el pasillo hacia los elevadores apoyando una mano en el muro para no caer, pero el solo dar algunos pasos era un esfuerzo titánico. Con voluntad trató de llenar de aire sus pulmones para combatir las nauseas. Tras algunos minutos de respiraciones lentas, el mareo bajó lo suficiente como para que pudiera levantar la cabeza de nuevo. "Una ambulancia parece mejor opción", pensó lúgubremente Tofu.

Pero al tratar de volver sobre sus pasos para pedir ayuda la iluminación estaba mucho peor, como si hubiese neblina. No había formas definidas, solo manchas. No podía ubicarse.

Tofu siguió avanzando en la dirección en la que él creía que podría encontrar ayuda. Después de caminar por un tiempo se preguntó confundido: ¿Dónde terminaba el pasillo?

El piso también se sentía extraño, no podía mantenerse estable. Era como caminar en la cubierta de un barco con el mar agitado. Tofu se tambaleó mientras trataba de avanzar, ¿dónde estaba el elevador?, aquella neblina se volvió rápidamente una nata blanca y lechosa que se llevaba todo: ideas, recuerdos, sentido común…Todo. Era como cuando se encontraba con esa mujer…Pero no había nada de la maravillosa euforia que le daba el ver o escuchar a Kasumi Tendo.

Solo un poco más de esfuerzo y llegaría…a… ¿A dónde tenía que llegar?

En un instante la niebla se volvió negra; el cuerpo le dolía; ir abajo, ¿qué era abajo?, no más dolor; la sensación de algo cálido en su cabeza; la niebla ahora era de colores; sonidos incomprensibles, solo molesto ruido.

Caminar era muy difícil ya que todo se movía. Ir hacia la derecha…Pero los pies se movían en círculos… ¿O hacia atrás? De entre la niebla se distinguían otras figuras, pero todas se apartaban de él.

OoO

Del pequeño y lúgubre callejón para salir del edificio Kiseki, emergió un hombre dando traspiés y tumbos al caminar. Era joven, de no más de treinta años, usaba unas gafas redondas que estaban algo torcidas y agrietadas. Tenía una expresión confundida o asustada en el rostro y aparentemente había sido víctima de una caída o un asalto, porque de su frente manaba un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Algunas personas se aproximaron para ayudarle, pero su preocupación se volvió rápidamente recelo. El desconocido se tambaleaba al caminar y solo balbuceaba incoherencias. Muchos se alejaron de inmediato, otros daban risitas mal disimuladas y una mujer fue en busca del policía de barrio solo para que se llevara al indecente exhibicionista, y no por algún asomo de piedad.

Cuando la mujer volvió escoltada por dos Kovani, el extraño hombre ya no estaba a la vista. Tras recoger una breve descripción del sujeto los uniformados preguntaron a las personas si el extraño se encontraba ebrio, pero todos concordaban en que no percibieron ningún olor a alcohol.

Al preguntar a una mujer por alguna seña particular ella respondió:

–El hombre hablaba en incoherentes balbuceos. Además del golpe y su extraño aliento no parecía ebrio.

–¿Extraño aliento?

–Sí, raro…–le dijo la mujer al uniformado – Me recordó a ese polvillo verde que tienen algunas fibras metálicas con las que se limpian los sartenes.

–¿Polvo verde?–dijo el policía en un ligero tono de burla– Bien, vamos a dar una ronda para buscar al sujeto. Si alguien lo ve de nuevo no duden en avisarnos.

Y fue ese corto y burdo reporte policial la única noticia real que se tuvo de Tofu Onno desde ese día.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

Hiro Yamazaki definitivamente no estaba teniendo un buen inicio de día. Era un buen elemento: trabajador, responsable y agradable con sus compañeros, pero el hombre tenía un defecto que lo ponía en constantes problemas: nunca podía llegar a tiempo a trabajar. Hiro había recibido los más variados castigos por causa de su inpuntualidad. Su situación había llegado a un punto en que el comandante le garantizó un muy severo y humillante castigo si osaba llegar tarde de nuevo.

La amenaza no había funcionado.

Cuando llegó corriendo y tarde a la estación de policía esa mañana, el ambiente se sentía tenso y silencioso. Sus compañeros le daban miradas como sino supiesen hacia dónde mirar.

Temiendo lo peor, el policía abrió la boca para preguntar qué ocurría, cuando un grito femenino cortó su pregunta no expresada.

El alarido provenía contra toda lógica de la oficina del comandante Kobayashi.

–¿Que está pasando Inaba?–preguntó Hiro en un susurro a su compañera más cercana.

–Es un grupo de ancianos que han venido por los últimos 4 días a causa de una persona desaparecida–respondió la mujer–. Los primeros dos días fueron todo saludos y formalidades, pero creo que el jefe no se tomó el asunto muy en serio y a ellos se les acabó la paciencia.

Dentro de la oficina Midori Asakura, vocera de un grupo de enojados ancianos, estaba castigando verbalmente al comandante de policía.

–¡Me está diciendo que ese pequeño y burdo reporte es todo lo que tiene como pista después de tantos días! ¿Cómo pudieron perder tanto tiempo en publicar el reporte de búsqueda en primer lugar? Le hemos dicho, que no es solamente una persona extraviada. Estos ciudadanos y yo misma le mencionamos en nuestras declaraciones que el señor Onno no parecía estar en buen estado de salud.

–Pero…

–¡No me interrumpa cuando grito! ¡Es suficientemente malo que usted le haya perdido la pista, aún con tantas cajas de policía y uniformados a pie disponibles! Pero ahora, después varios días solo tiene ese pequeño y burdo reporte de la noche en que salió de mi departamento.

–Él...

–¡Exactamente! Él podía ser encontrado con una repuesta más rápida de su parte. Obviamente él es demasiado anónimo en su estado para que cualquier policía lo note. ¿Ha considerado que según su reporte se encontraba herido y/o mal de salud?

–Yo no...

–¡Por supuesto que usted no! Usted no ha tenido tiempo de pensar acerca de eso. Estaba tan preocupado aparentando ser eficiente que se olvido de cómo serlo. Preocupado de que yo no notara que el expediente que le di hace tres días está exactamente en el mismo lugar de su oficina.

–Yo no voy...

–¡A poner en duda ante mis colegas y los ciudadanos que la policía es tan eficiente como se espera de ella señora Asakura! ¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estemos de acuerdo! Voy a regresar en 3 días a leer su completo y profesional reporte Kobayashi–_san__**. **_Buen día.

Con esto la mujer y sus cinco acompañantes dieron una microscópica reverencia al funcionario y salieron.

La comandancia quedó sumida en un corto silencio, hasta que un rugido proveniente de la oficina del comandante Kobayashi rompió la calma.

–¡YAMASAKI! ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

El uniformado avanzó con el valor de un condenado hacia la oficina de su jefe.

"Sí, definitivamente un mal día."

* * *

Una vez fuera el fiero semblante de la mujer se mudó a una expresión de angustia.

–No debí ser tan agresiva con ese muchacho, pero espero que sirva de algo.

El grupo de ciudadanos mayores y pacientes a distancia de Tofu Onno tenían en el rostro la misma expresión preocupada que su vocera. La señora Ibuki coloco su mano en el hombro de la mujer en un gesto compresivo.

–Haremos lo que sea necesario para encontrarlo.

oOo

Tofu abrió un ojo y se descubrió en una gran cama con cobertores color lavanda. Era una habitación decorada con pocos muebles pero de un gusto marcadamente femenino, la iluminación era tenue, más apropiada para una cena romántica. Sin ningún ruido de advertencia otra persona entró en el cuarto. Era una mujer.

El pobre hombre estaba tan avergonzado que no podía levantar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

–Buenos días dormilón, el desayuno está listo.

La voz de la mujer le resultaba muy familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde la conocía.

–Yo…

–Vamos, ¡levántate!, antes de que te vayas a la clínica quiero un poco de tiempo romántico con mi Annata -agregó la femenina voz en un suave ronroneo.

Tofu no estaba asustado, mas bien confundido. Aquellas cálidas palabras se sentían tan correctas, tan naturales. Era algo rutinario pero para él se sentía maravilloso. Levantó un poco el rostro para contemplar la figura de la mujer sin atreverse a mirarle el rostro. Ella vestía una sencilla bata de dormir; nada extraordinario pero se veía hermosa. La belleza está en el ojo de quien mira, y Tofu encontraba el solo mirarla un deleite y alegría.

Podía sentirlo al seguir con los ojos todas sus cotidianas acciones, nada más importaba, no necesitaba nada más, podía estar simplemente contemplándola y ser feliz.

Recordó una vieja sensación, el sonido de su voz, sus pasos y su sonrisa eran los que tenían un efecto muy peculiar en él. Todo y todos alrededor suyo se volvían, solo recortes de cartón en ese escenario llamado mundo. Era imposible no sentirse feliz en su presencia.

Porque para él ella era la única que resaltaba a su propia manera.

– Ka…Kas…Kasu…

Las palabras salían de su boca de forma lenta e insegura, como si el nombre que intentará recordar fuera un gran esfuerzo para su mente. Una sensación helada le recorrió la espalda, ¡era muy importante y debía recordarlo!, casi como un faro de luz para el perdido viajero. Todo estaría bien si lo recordaba, todo tendría sentido. Era como acercar las manos a una fogata que se sabe alejará el frío. Solo un poco más…Un poco más y no sentiría más frío.

Con un escalofrió Tofu despertó. El hombre se encontraba dormitando al pie de un modesto árbol que estaba junto a la carretera. Lentamente se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor para tratar de ubicar en dónde estaba.

Era probablemente de mañana mas era difícil saberlo por el color gris plomizo del cielo, se hallaba en un lugar elevado por las luces de la ciudad que se insinuaban más abajo. Avanzó con pasos cautelosos hacia donde se distinguía un poco de luz.

Descubrió una modesta y apenas iluminada carretera de dos carriles que serpenteaba cuesta abajo. Unas largas hileras de arboles bloqueaban aún más la escasa luz solar. El camino estaba desierto y silencioso, pero por alguna razón esa soledad le resultaba tranquilizante.

Tofu se pasó una mano por la frente solo para descubrir que sus anteojos ya no estaban y que tenía una barba de varios días. La ropa que vestía era ajena, estaba sucia y olía mal. Recordaba salir del departamento de una paciente y en otro momento tenía la vaga memoria de un grupo de hombres que lo subieron a un auto con palabras amables y sonrisas engañosas. Después de eso… "¡No!" En un ademan involuntario se abrazó a sí mismo; él no quería recordar qué había ocurrido los días que siguieron a eso. Los pequeños destellos de lucidez que retenía en la memoria eran una mezcla de infierno y absurdos. Personas que lo ayudaban, personas que lo evitaban y personas que se aprovecharon sin ningún asomo de piedad de su situación.

Toda esa mixtura acompañada de aquella niebla que le arrancaba la lucidez.

Para él era comprensible la tranquilidad que sentía al evitar a las personas.

"Si fuera como en ese sueño o un manga, hubiese despertado en una cálida cama y cuidado por una chica linda de cabello castaño"-pensó Tofu con tristeza. "Mejor aprovechar esta pequeña ventana de claridad mental el mayor tiempo posible".

Con esa idea en mente comenzó a caminar por el acotamiento de la carretera en busca de su hogar, o una mano cálida que pudiera ayudarlo. Asustado y perdido se aferró a las imágenes más hermosas y felices que podía recordar, todas eran de la misma persona con la más maravillosa sonrisa. Recordó su voz y todos esos detalles que le hacían enloquecer de alegría. Su cuerpo estaba muy desgastado para la vieja rutina de bailar y correr pero…el solo recordar era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír.

–Kasumi...

Tofú siguió avanzando, con mucho miedo y sin saber si llegaría a su destino, pero con el mejor escudo para proteger y calentar su corazón.

oOo

Mayaka Onno, estaba particularmente inquieta esa mañana; no había tenido noticias de su hijo por un largo tiempo. Cuando algo le preocupaba y no tenía forma de solucionarlo, de inmediato dejaba de lado su costumbre de beber té verde y buscaba el café.

Lenta y deliberadamente adulteraba su amarga bebida, mezclándola mecánicamente con grandes porciones de crema y azúcar. Era la cuarta vez que lo hacía. A la misma taza. Probó un sorbo y arrugó la cara con desagrado. Luego, con igual inercia, se levantó, se desplazó hasta el fregadero y echó el brebaje por el desagüe. Luego de servirse otra taza, volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

Un momento después, estiró la mano hacia la crema y el azúcar.

Trataba de dilucidar por qué se sentía de esa manera; no era fácil de entender esa inquietud. Las llamadas ocasionales eran agradables, pero la pequeña mujer tenía el impulso de saber que su hijo estaba bien, todo en su interior era una maraña emocional. Más que nada, era preocupación e inquietud.

Él era un orgullo en muchos sentidos mas, el hecho de que fuese incapaz de hablar o mantener cualquier traza de dignidad con la mujer que amaba, era un serio problema. Y era por esa incertidumbre que la mujer se pasaba barajando sus teorías una y otra vez.

"_Tal vez ella conozca sus sentimientos y aguarde, pero, ¿Y si se cansa de esperar? ¿Y si aparece otro hombre en su vida?"_

"_Tal vez ya han dado algunos pasos en su relación"_

Ausentemente, le añadió una cucharada de azúcar al café.

"_Tal vez Tofu y la chica entrarán por esa puerta en cualquier momento__,__ radiantes y felices para anunciarme su inminente boda"_

Pero de entre todas esas teorías existía una que le asustaba. Como un albor de pánico se le instalaba en el estómago, acechante como ave carroñera:

"_Tal vez ella ni siquiera está enterada del amor que le tiene mi hijo"_

Muchas conjeturas para una persona que solo puede esperar.

Eran, sin embargo, fantasmas normales con los que la mujer podía tratar. Pero sentía una extraña preocupación. No sabía de qué se angustiaba, solo era la intuición de que "algo" andaba mal.

Vagamente escuchó algún tipo de griterío en la calle.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien. Tofu era un hombre adulto, capaz de cuidarse solo. Solo estaba muy ocupado estos días y no podía llamar, eso era todo.

Dos; no, cinco días más, entonces se preocuparía.

Más azúcar.

Los minutos se volvieron semanas para ella. El griterío en la calle se volvió más ruidoso, algo sobre un hombre loco o un vagabundo. ¿Y si era…?

"¡Tofu!" El grito de su mente fue casi doloroso.

–No_. _

Ella negó y lo dijo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que el sonido de su voz volviera una verdad aquello.

Más azúcar.

Al final no pudo soportarlo. La cuchara cayó de sus dedos inmóviles, desparramando cristales blancos en la mesa. Se precipitó a la salida en tres zancadas largas y sus dedos tocaron la manija, asiéndola mientras el espanto le hervía por dentro. Quería tirar la manija y abrir la puerta de par de par, pero se obligó a abrirla despacio.

Al salir pudo ver una silueta masculina y sucia dando pasos inseguros hacia su casa, era una sombra que resaltaba en el luminoso día. La mujer se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca.

Su primer impulso fue dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su casa, pero cuando el desconocido giró la cara y la miró directamente se quedó clavada en su sitio.

Ahora frente a ella estaba un hombre con el cabello sucio, la mirada opaca y ligeramente amarillenta, con una barba desigual y un atuendo que incluso un vagabundo pensaría dos veces en usar. El olor era una buena razón para ello. En los pies calzaba un zapato deportivo en un pie y una sandalia rota en el otro.

En un instante quiso gritar…y al siguiente estaba completamente sin habla cuando escuchó las primeras palabras del extraño.

–A casa…Tengo que ir…A mi casa.

La mujer encontró su voz para susurrar una palabra.

–Hijo.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

* * *

Tras reconocer a su hijo en tan deplorable estado, Mayaka tenía mucho miedo y preguntas, pero al notar al grupo de personas con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad no dejó que sus emociones se mostraran en público. Ella había sido criada a la usanza tradicional para una mujer japonesa, así que lo único visible que hizo fue tomar suavemente la mano de su hijo y guiarlo al interior de su casa.

Una vez dentro dejó salir su pánico y le hizo muchas preguntas a Tofu. Muy pronto descubrió que no obtendría las respuestas fácilmente. La mente de su hijo estaba turbada y no daba señales de reconocerla ni de saber en qué lugar se encontraba, solo repetía en balbuceos que quería ir a casa. ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones?

¿Llamar a un médico? ¿A un policía? ¿Alejar a los vecinos o pedir su ayuda?

No sabía qué hacer.

Cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse en llanto vio uno de los muchos retratos de su casa, en él se veía a un niño de 10 años con cabello castaño y una gran sonrisa. En sus manos sostenía orgulloso un modelo del esqueleto humano que era el premio a las mejores notas en biología de su clase.

Un reto en el que parecía imposible triunfar, pero que contra todo pronóstico su hijo había ganado. Su éxito no fue casualidad ni un golpe de suerte, fue el resultado de un estudio constante; pocos juegos además de un firme trabajo durante todo el año para superar el examen especial.

Entonces recordó una de las muchas frases que le dijera a su hijo para ayudarlo en ese proyecto aparentemente imposible: "La más grande travesía siempre inicia con un paso hacia delante, aunque sea un paso pequeñito"

Ese pequeño logro del pasado le dio a Mayaka la inspiración necesaria para no abatirse.

"No tengo ni idea de cómo enfrentar este gran problema hijo…Pero mientras lo descubro, voy a empezar con lo que sí puedo resolver"

La mujer dio un par de respiraciones lentas con los ojos cerrados, como si se preparara para un gran recorrido; después de un largo suspiro abrió los ojos que ya no mostraban más dudas.

Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

* * *

**.**

Los hospitales son por naturaleza lugares poco gratos para visitar, y el hospital Aiiku no era la excepción. Pese a estar enfocado a la maternidad y los niños, las instalaciones eran aptas para tratar con todo tipo de emergencias. Cuando se recibió el informe de la llegada de un paciente adulto con una situación que requería de discreción, el personal de ingreso se preparó. No era un "código de silencio" pero sí se pedía cierta privacidad a su llegada.

En la estéril recepción una mujer daba la mayor cantidad de datos que podía sobre la extraña situación de su hijo. Poco después su llegada apareció una patrulla y de ella bajo un policía escoltando a una segunda mujer de edad.

Mayaka Onno nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver a su vieja rival de amores, Midori Asakura.

El uniformado y su acompañante se dirigieron a la recepción, la madre de Tofu nunca había visto a un oficial tan eficiente y profesional. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras el oficial se despidió de Midori con una reverencia.

A pesar de la tensión la señora Onno no pudo evitar preguntar.

–¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre hombre Mi-chan?

–¿Por qué insinúas que le hice algo Maya-chan?

–Porque estoy tan segura como sé que mañana saldrá el sol. Ese pobre niño caminaba tan rígido como una tabla, además de no perderte de vista en busca de tu aprobación.

La mujer dio una sonrisa felina antes de responder.

–La generación actual creció gorda y perezosa, se apoyan en sus juguetes electrónicos más que en su propio esfuerzo. Solo lo sacudí un poco…Aunque quizá fuese tarde.

Con esto la orgullosa mujer inicio el relato de la última visita del joven Tofu a su departamento y el porqué del amaestrado policía que le acompañaba.

Tras una espera de varias horas, finalmente las puertas de la recepción se abren para revelar a un engañosamente despreocupado médico de guardia.

–¿Señora Onno?

Mayaka se puso en pie de golpe y se aproximó al galeno.

–Lamento mucho la demora, pero los resultados de sus exámenes sangre ya están listos. Tuvimos que repetir el examen dos veces.

Aquello no tenía sentido para la mujer. Pero antes de que hablara, Midori se adelantó a responder.

–¡Por fin! Ahora sabremos si has seguido la dieta como corresponde Maya-san Si has comido alguna cosa dulce lo sabremos– dijo la mujer con un tono de voz igual de relajado que el médico. –Doctor, ¿sería una molestia si los acompaño?

–En absoluto, síganme por favor.

Una vez dentro la expresión disipada del doctor cambió a un gesto grave.

–Mis disculpas señora Onno, el protocolo del hospital pide la máxima discreción para este tipo de situaciones.

Mayaka dio una mirada alrededor y caminó junto a su amiga. Ella no había estado jamás en esta sección del hospital antes, pero podría leer los signos fácilmente. Caminando a través de las paredes blancas absolutas, Mayaka fue golpeada por los recuerdos de la época cuando ella visitó un hospital. La vieja herida en su corazón por su esposo muerto dolió un poco de nuevo.

Parándose fuera de una habitación privada, Midori se detuvo brevemente. Si la situación era tan mala como suponía su vieja amiga, necesitaría un hombro fuerte donde llorar. Alguien que la ayude y alivie.

–¿Está preparada, Onno-san?–preguntó el médico con voz mesurada.

Mayaka dio una sonrisa valiente. –Para... Para mi pequeño, yo estoy siempre lista.

La visión que ofrecía el estéril cuarto no era aterradora o extraordinaria. Una cama de hospital donde descansaba su durmiente hijo; ahora ya podía reconocerlo mejor. De alguna manera se le notaba muy delgado podía presentir que su cansancio actual era solo una pálida sombra del agotamiento de Tofu.

Mientras las mujeres contemplaban al durmiente hombre el médico había servido tres vasos de té y los había colocado en una mesa junto a la cama.

El médico ofreció una taza de té a cada una.

–Beban esto mientras les explico lo que encontramos:

Mayaka pensó que el té tenía un sabor levemente extraño, pero quizá se debía a la marca genérica usada en el hospital. Ella se volvió aún más sospechosa cuándo el galeno comenzó a dar vueltas al asunto por momentos. Él habló del ingreso de Tofu y de los primeros exámenes que le practicaron, de la limpieza y búsqueda de heridas de bala o arma blanca. Él habló de todo pero no parecía darles ninguna información importante.

Después de unos pocos momentos, casi el mismo tiempo en que ella tardó en terminar su taza, la señora Onno se sentía particularmente calmada. Al mismo tiempo advirtió que su amiga tan poco paciente para las indirectas, solo dio un resoplido de fastidio en lugar del torrente de gritos que normalmente usaría cuando perdía la paciencia.

Fue en ese momento que el doctor dejó de hablar en rodeos e inició el verdadero relato sobre su hijo.

Era una calma muy bizarra…

Entendía las palabras, aunque no estaba segura de estar asimilándolas correctamente. Era una separación entre su cuerpo y su mente absurda, como si le contaran las desgracias de otra persona y no de su hijo. Dolorosos y crueles hechos que animales en disfraz de hombres le causaron a su pequeño cuando su mente estaba turbada o las causas detrás de su mente perdida en esa extraña niebla que ahora tenía un nombre para ella.

Porque por más que se esforzaba no podía entender porqué en lo único que podía pensar era en un niño de diez años que le narraba con infantil fascinación sobre los nombres y funciones de cada hueso que aprendía…Ella solo podía recordar.

"Había llamado al esqueleto de su consulta 'Bety' justo como la maestra extranjera que le fomentara la pasión por los estudios. Tenía el cuerpo y la mente de un hombre pero el alma de ese pequeño niño…Su pequeñito…"

El doctor seguía hablando… Y ella continuaba recordando.

" 'Tofu Onno es el mejor que existe en su campo', dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, 'pero mejor no se acerque a su consultorio cuando esté de visita una joven de nombre Kasumi' puedes ser peligroso…Había heredado la torpeza romántica de su padre…Niño tonto"

"'Akane es como una hermanita para mí, mamá, pero solo eso. No quiero herir sus sentimientos'…Niño tierno"

Debería estar asustada por lo que le decía el médico, mas solo podía recordar.

Mayaka Onno vio como su amiga se cubría el rostro con las manos para evitar que el galeno la viese llorar. Ella debería estar llorando…Pero las lágrimas simplemente no salían.

Finalmente con una voz calmada ella dijo:

–Doctor, cuando mi hijo se encuentre mejor me gustaría llevarlo a casa.

Ella no preguntaba o pedía su opinión, le informaba al médico lo que haría.

**.**

**oOo**

Tofu se despertó con un pequeño sobresalto, aún tenía esa pequeña nota de pánico cuando abría los ojos. No estaba en ese etéreo dormitorio color lavanda, tampoco se hallaba en la estéril habitación del hospital, y mucho menos bajo un árbol. Era la modesta y acogedora cama en casa de su madre.

Para confirmar la visión miraba a "Mini-Bety" en la misma posición en que la dejara la noche anterior. Era a la vez alivio y un examen para su memoria.

Con los fantasmas de sus recuerdos bajo llave, Tofu se puso en pie para iniciar un nuevo día. Ya podía escuchar la discusión de su madre y la señora Asakura.

Desde que se mudó a la casa de su madre, la señora Midori vivía para ir en contra de Mayaka; siempre en disputa pero sin hacerse daño en realidad.

Era casi como escuchar una de las peleas de Ranma y Akane.

Con cuidado para que las mujeres no lo escucharan, Tofu inició una rutina de _Tai-chi_; se movía lentamente sintiendo cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo responder.

Todavía sentía su cuerpo débil y en ocasiones torpe, no obstante aquello no hacía más que alentarlo a seguir trabajando. "La más grande travesía siempre inicia con un paso hacia adelante…Aunque sea un paso pequeñito".

Y eran pasos muy pequeñitos para llegar a la meta. Una meta de ojos castaños y hermosa sonrisa. La imagen en su mente le traía alegría pero ya no era la locura efervescente de antes. En lugar de las absurdas acrobacias, Tofu planeaba: palabras, dulces, libros, citas y todo lo que su locura le había impedido hacer.

Él haría el mejor de los galanteos para la mujer que amaba.

Con un leve mareo Tofu detuvo sus ejercicios y ensoñaciones. Era suficiente ejercicio por ahora.

"Pronto daría los primeros pasos en la dirección que anhelaba…"

Al entrar en la cocina Tofu se encontró con una pequeña guerra entre las dos mujeres más obstinadas que conociera: La defensora del ramen, Midori Asakura, y la recién descubierta campeona del okonomiyaki, Mayaka Onno. Las negociaciones habían terminado y ambas mujeres defendían su postura con dos cucharones de acero esgrimidos con maestría.

–¡Mamá! ¡Señora Asakura! ¡Quieren dejar de pelear!

Las mujeres detuvieron su lucha y como si cambiasen un canal de televisión sonrieron a Tofu de inmediato.

Con una minúscula gota de sudor se dio cuenta de tal vez fue mala idea detener su pelea, ahora ambas apelaban a la dulzura para que eligiera el mejor platillo para el desayuno.

Tofu comía ambos platillos a intervalos tratando de mediar en una guerra imposible de ganar.

"Me pregunto si Ranma se siente de un modo parecido con sus prometidas".

Ajeno a sus pensamientos ambas mujeres miraban a Tofu con ojos tiernos y sonrisas en el rostro.

Unas sonrisas que eran a la vez valientes, alegres, tristes, llenas de esperanzas y llenas de temores. Unas sonrisas que no flaqueaban.

–**FIN–**

* * *

Notas:

En primer lugar quiero agradecer por toda su paciencia y tiempo a mi amiga Jorgi quien me prestó su ayuda como Beta para este proyecto.

Glosario:

Kiseki no umi: es el nombre de un tema de The Record of Lodos War de Maaya Sakamoto. La traducción puede ser "el mar de los milagros" o bien "el mar oculto" Midori hace referencia a un mal chiste refiriéndose a que su edificio quedó oculto por los otros.

Kovani: es el nombre con el que se designa a un grupo de policías en japón, que cumplen las funciones de policías de barrio. Estos extremadamente amables uniformados tienen un área designada y son conocidos por los residentes de la zona por visitar periódicamente los domicilios para ofrecer ayuda.

Cajas de policía: literalmente una caja de información atendida por dos policías, enfocadas en dar información. En un área urbana se pueden encontrar dos o tres de ellas en un espacio pequeño.

Por el momento es todo, hasta la próxima.

Aoi Fhrey


End file.
